Tracking devices are used today to monitor the location of people or things in real-time. Yet, tracking devices remain relatively costly, add notable weight to devices in which they are implemented, and/or take up valuable space in devices in which they are implemented. Interfacing with user-friendly frameworks for the provision of tracking device locations to an end-user remains burdensome. Moreover, integrated traceability in indoor as well as outdoor situations remains problematic.